Beauty
by SleighBells
Summary: He was too beautiful for such an ugly world.


He stood in the middle of the large hall taking in the damage around him. Beams had fallen causing parts of the roof to cave in. Stair rails leaned dangerously over the edge almost tempting gravity to pull them down. Dust and dirt covered every surface, clouded light filtered through dirty windows trying in vain to make the place seem livelier than it was. He shifted his feet and looked down as he felt something bump against his ankle. It was a single flower going against all hope to grow in the dead mansion. Slowly he lifted his foot and crushed the flower destroying it. He removed his foot and stared down at the mangled stem, the soft petals smeared across the dirty hardwood. He sighed softly as he raised his head, the dirty light playing across the angles of his face making him look alive and healthy, and dead and hollow at the same time. He didn't so much as flinch when he felt the heavy threat press itself light against the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" a deep yet soft voice asked, its undertones of anger speaking more than the words themselves. He closed his eyes imagining that unique barrel pressed into his pale hair, the man behind him calm yet ready, his crimson eyes smoldering with hate. Of course, he had every right to hate him. He leaned his head back making the gun dig into his skull as he breathed deeply. How was it that this man had managed to sneak up on him? His ridiculous gold boots made stealth near impossible. Perhaps he had used the aid of the creature inside him. He felt his lips quirk at the thought. Chaos was indeed a truly remarkable creature, though surely if that were the case he would have felt the air currents. He heard the click of the gun before the soft voice,

"I asked you why you were here." No, he had asked him _what_ he was doing here, but that was a small detail he was willing to let slide. Slowly he turned to face the other man. He was instantly hit with the unique smell of a gun. The smell one could never describe but it instantly brought up the image of cool gleaming metal. Though he had always been a man to faithfully stick to his blade, he could not deny his attraction to something so small holding so much power that it could kill a man before said man knew his life was being threatened. Almost like the man who held the gun. The man was small, though one would never guess so from his absurd cloak. Though he was small, he had power, not just form the monsters inside him, but the man himself, he had strength. He cocked his head slightly to the side feeling his hair shift over his scalp, the man in front of him narrowing his beautiful eyes.

"Hello Vincent." He said not bothering to stop the coy smile the curled upon his lips. He could tell the other man was tense, just waiting for him to make a threatening move. His eyes traveled along the barrel of the gun to the leather covered hand that held it. He was mesmerized by the way those fingers were so gracefully curved around the gun holding it almost lightly, yet with an air that one wrong move on his behalf and those graceful fingers would turn deadly. His eyes followed along Vincent's arm traveling over the leather and buckles that locked in the ivory skin he knew lie beneath. He took in his artfully disheveled hair, so dark it shown blue. His hair seemed to embody his inner turmoil with its illogical hooks and spikes. His eyes locked onto Vincent's eerie red eyes that burned with hatred.

"Why are you here?" Vincent asked again his voice quieter now, softer.

"I'm not sure, taking in the scenery I suppose." He answered dragging each word out enjoying the way his tongue and lips moved over his teeth as he spoke. His eyes never left Vincent's as he vaguely noticed those graceful fingers curl a little tighter around the gun. It mattered little to him; he knew Vincent would not shoot him unless he did something to cause him harm.

"Sephiroth…" Vincent said, his deep voice transforming his name into a husky growl. He hummed in approval relishing the way his name sounded on the troubled man's lips.

"Tell me Vincent," He said taking a step foreword past the barrel of the gun, "What are you doing here?" He asked his voice low almost a purr. Vincent lowered his arm glaring at the intimidating man before him.

"Watching you." Vincent growled out setting his shoulders as Sephiroth took another step closer.

"I'm flattered." Sephiroth whispered lowering his face so it was mere inches away form Vincent's, his hair falling around his shoulders further dimming the already soft light. Sephiroth smirked enjoying the way Vincent's face was cast aglow by the faint light emitted from his abnormal eyes.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked softly his voice holding the faintest trace of panic if he listened close enough. Sephiroth tilted his head the tiniest bit, his hair tickling his sensitive skin.

"You are too beautiful for such an ugly world." Sephiroth whispered wanting to trace the man's lip with his finger but refrained.

"Is that your way of telling me I am not fit to live?" Vincent whispered back sounding completely neutral.

"Perhaps." He breathed against Vincent's lips.

"What would you do?" He asked his lips twitching at the unexpected stimulation. "Kill me?" Sephiroth made a small sound of amusement at the suggestion.

"To pick the flower and let it slowly die on its own? To prolong its beauty, yes, but to watch that beauty slowly fade and die. Or am I to quickly destroy the flower, to terminate it before I grow too attached to its beauty." Sephiroth said not giving Vincent a chance to answer as he pressed his lips to Vincent's. He moved his lips swiftly over Vincent's demanding his full attention. He smirked as Vincent pulled away gasping loudly, but not of pleasure. Vincent looked down in horror at the small knife Sephiroth had twisted into his heart.

"Too beautiful…" Sephiroth whispered against his lips. A loud shot rang out and Sephiroth grunted as three bullets tore through his chest. He quickly fell to the ground, Vincent falling to his knees. Sephiroth laughed quietly to himself raising his hand to cover the massive wound. It was to be expected. He watched with dimming vision as Vincent ripped the knife from his chest fighting to breathe. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Vincent take his head in his hands and fiercely kissing him, kissing away the last of their breath.

* * *

Okay...Jeez My computer is such a pain...Anyway this was jsut a thought that I had and had to write it. Now...I don't really enjoy reading about Vincent or Seph. Don't get me wrong I lvoe both of them, but I have trouble reading them because they are both so insanly _pretty_ that it makes it hard for me. I know that sounds weird...but thats the only way I can describe it. Like...There is a picture of Seph and yea he has great hair and amazing eyes, but in one certian picture I may love it because of the way something curves or the way his hair falls, its really werid...I know. Its just hard to I _write _what I love about them. Anyway, I gave this to a friend for Valentine's Day, she seemed to like it...a lot.


End file.
